D'ewlontian
The D'ewlontians are a chubby humanoid, mammalian species from D'ewlobun-4. They are very disliked due to being an ally with the much-disliked Giggaknat empire. The D'ewlontians are well-known for being involved with many galactic conflicts in some way. Biology and Appearance The short D'ewlontians are ancestors to bear-like creatures that used to dwell in forests. An individual of his species has been known to live for about 100 years. Culture As a hated species, the D'ewlontians have been known for being gluttonous and greedy. But, of course, this is a stereotype: a stereotype that caused a ferocious civil war between two factions of D'ewlontians. Category:Lone Reach Territories Species Category:Humanoid Species Category:Mammalian Species Category:Hated Species Category:Non Sky-Citian Species Category:Enemies of the Humans HistoryCategory:Gigari’s Alliance of Rights The D'ewlontians started out as a peaceful culture. The D'ewlontians rarely had drastic battles around their planet, but it all changed when the C'idotax nation started exploring space. Other nations feared they would put satellites to spy on other nations. The most angered nation, the A'omant nation, fired missiles at the C'idotax nation's space center. In an act of defense, the C'idotax sent troops to assault the A'omant nation's military bases. Thus, war was declared between the nations. The C'idotax made an alliance with the H'abjaox and E'kkoab nations. The three nations attacked a large A'omant camp, and killed many troops. After a long war, the A'omant surrendered, and the alliance claimed all their cities. In the meantime, the H'abjaox and E'kkoab nations destroyed the C'idotax nation. After that, H'abjaox and E'kkoab merged into one nation. This new nation, named the C'izoba, was a harsh nation powered by a dictator. Former A'omant citizens were angered, and decided to revolt against. They formed a rebel army, but stood hidden for about 20 years. The rebels started assaulting C'izoba supporters, not killing them, but brutally hurting them. The C'izoba dictator, named I'anohmon Ao, became wary of the rebels. He believed he could easily wipe them out with his soldiers. But many battles began, with the rebels winning most of them. Soon, it felt like the rebels would win. But then a new ally of the C'izoba nation appeared; the A'fanax nation, began hunting down rebels. They took them out, one by one, and less than a hundred remained. The C'izoba nation told the A'fanax nations to back off as they kill off the rebels themselves. The C'izoba nation soon rounded up all the rebels to be executed. The rebel leader, A'enoat E'sh, was also captured, and A'enoat knew I'anohmon would execute him last. Stripped of their weaponry and courage, the rebels began being executed. The 20 rebels alive yet had hope. A Da'zobuant janitor untied the rope around A'enoat's arms. He gave A'enoat a gun, and a battle went underway. As the janitor secretly untied other rebels ropes, A'enoat killed many soldiers. In the final hours of this historical event for the D'ewlontians, I'anohmon was killed in the battle. Thus, the C'izoba empire fell. Long after this civil war, the D'ewlontians conquered other worlds. Category:Sentient Species